


Disney Descendants High

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Audrey is Nice, Chad is Nice, Dating, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship, Only the villains that didn't die are there, Romance, The Isle is just a prison without barrier and magical stuff, The Villains that died weren't brought back from the dead, The vks never came to Auradon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: The descendants of the heroes and heroines go to Auradon Prep and they have to face romance, friendship and new adventures.





	Disney Descendants High

**Author's Note:**

> AU: The VK's never came to Auradon. The villains that died were never brought back from the dead. Only the villains that survived were sent there. 
> 
> Since I will be going with the original movies, Jafar, Cruella de Vil, Captain Hook, Queen of Hearts, Lady Tremaine and her daughters, Hans and Governor Ratcliffe were the only ones sent there. 
> 
> There is no magical barrier. Jafar is the only one who has magic but he wears an anti-magic device on his leg. (It's just mentioned)
> 
> The VK's don't exist, except for Jay, Carlos, Harry, Anthony and Dizzy who are only mentioned as the children of the villains

Hey guys. I decided to write this story just now. Updates will be every 14 days. If you have any questions, PM Me


End file.
